Into the Penumbra
by Vialco
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi is captured on Geonosis by Count Dooku. As the Sith Lord's prisoner, Obi-wan learns the secret identity of the mastermind behind the war and changes the course of galactic history.
1. Insidious Whispers

**INTO THE PENUMBRA**

**Synopsis:** Obi-Wan is captured by Count Dooku on Geonosis. As a prisoner, the Count shares the darkest secret of the Sith with Obi-Wan, thus changing the course of galactic history.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"Master Kenobi, you disappoint me." Count Dooku's mellifluous voice was rich and mocking, "Yoda holds you in such high esteem."<p>

The fallen Jedi's blade thrust at Obi-Wan's chest and flipped down to slash at his legs.

Obi-Wan gasped in exertion as he blocked the Count's feint, and leapt aside at the last moment, nearly losing his legs. As he backed away from the approaching Sith Lord, Dooku's elegant features twisted in a cruel grin, "Surely you can do better."

The crimson blade flashed in a series of elegant strokes that were so swift, Obi-Wan barely managed to deflect them all. He spun away, trying to put some distance between himself and Dooku, but it was of no use. The Count didn't let up his attack for even a moment, slashing high and low, feinting and stabbing, nearly overwhelming Obi-Wan's defense with sheer force.

As Obi-Wan staggered backwards, Dooku's eyes widened, and suddenly he spun, crackling forks of blue lightning springing from his fingertips to strike Anakin Skywalker in mid-leap. Anakin's handsome features twisted in agony as he was struck by the dark energy for the second time since the fight began. Obi-Wan gasped in shock and leapt at Dooku's unprotected back, his sky blue blade thrust directly for the Count's heart.

At the last moment, Dooku flicked his hand in annoyance and Obi-Wan felt as if a runaway speeder had struck him in the chest. He flew backwards and smashed into the hangar wall with a loud crunch. The Jedi Knight felt incredible pain in his lower back and a stabbing ache in his head. As he watched with blurry vision, Dooku fired a final burst of Force lightning into Anakin, and then sent him sailing towards the conduction tower at the rear of the hangar.

As Obi-Wan Kenobi's vision faded to black, he saw Dooku glance at the hangar entrance, and then felt himself rise into the air and float towards Dooku's ship. Blackness closed on his vision and then he knew nothing at all.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan floated in a sea of green.<p>

He waved his arms and heard a distinct clunk as they hit something. He glanced around and realized that he was not in an ocean after all. He was in a bacta tank.

What was he doing here, Obi-Wan wondered, the last thing he remembered was seeing Dooku blast Anakin into a wall.

_Dooku. The hangar. Geonosis._

The memories of the catastrophic mission to the desert planet and the bloodbath that had followed came rushing back into his mind. He beat his fists against the transparisteel tank, he had to get out of here, had to find out where he was, what had happened to Anakin.

A blurry figure outside the tank seemed to notice his discomfort, and after a few moments, Obi-Wan felt the bacta draining out of the tank. As soon as the cylinder was empty, the glass slid aside and the Jedi Knight spilled out onto the floor. Struggling to his feet, Obi-Wan tore the rebreather from his mouth and glanced around the room, scanning for any threats.

Aside from a squat FX-6 medical droid near the console, the large chamber was empty, with five other tanks lined up beside Obi-Wan's.

The Jedi Knight quickly strode towards the doorway, and sensed a slight chill as he did. He paused and stared down, realizing, with a bit of mortification, that he was naked. His cheeks colored slightly, and his eyes darted around, searching for anything that he could wear. He certainly wasn't going to try to escape from a Sith Lord's stronghold without any clothes.

As he searched for clothing, Obi-Wan pushed out with his senses, and was alarmed to realize that he felt the powerful presence of Dooku nearby. He resumed his frantic search, turning over chairs and tearing open cabinets, looking for anything that he could use to either cloth or defend himself.

The door to the chamber opened with a hiss, and Obi-Wan heard the distinct sound of rancor-leather boots on tiled floor.

He turned slowly, careful to show no fear, while holding his hands before his waist to preserve his modesty.

Count Dooku stood in the doorway, dressed as he had been on Geonosis, in a dark tunic and trousers, an auburn cape and ceremonial Serenno crest on his collar. His curved lightsaber hung on a hook of his rancor-leather belt. A pair of super battle droids flanked him, and a slight smirk lit his aristocratic features.

"I see you have made a full recovery, Master Kenobi."

"Where am I," asked Obi-Wan cautiously, his eyes affixed on the two battle droids.

"You are in a Confederacy medical facility," replied Dooku, "In the Outer Rim, far from any Republic system."

Obi-Wan's mouth tightened, "I take it, then, that I am your prisoner."

Dooku raised a white eyebrow, "A prisoner? Hardly, Master Kenobi."

He stepped aside, and a silver-plated protocol droid walked into the room, dark garments draped in its hands.

Dooku motioned and the droid stepped forward, handing Obi-Wan the clothes.

"In my experience, prisoners are not afforded such luxurious garments."

Obi-Wan took the clothes cautiously, and then turned his back to Dooku and dressed as fast as he could. He slid the silk undergarments on before pulling the dark shirt and trousers over them. As he tugged on the black socks and boots, he realized that these clothes were the exact same style as the Count's. A part of him wanted to rip the dark attire off and throw them at the Count's feet, declaring that he would rather be naked than wear anything Dooku provided.

However, his common sense won out, and he realized that it was better to look like a Serenno nobleman than to walk around a hostile environment nude.

Fully dressed, Obi-Wan turned to face his captor, his blue eyes cold and hard, "If you expect me to thank you for the clothes, you are sadly mistaken, Count."

Dooku chuckled in amusement, "You have all of Qui-Gon's fire, my friend." He turned towards the door, "Walk with me, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan had already taken a step, when it occurred to him that Dooku was still a Sith Lord, and that to do anything he asked was dangerous.

"No!" he declared.

Dooku stopped in the doorway and turned back to the Jedi Knight, his black eyes cold as space. "I did not say that was a request, Master Kenobi," but he made no move to punish Obi-Wan."

Instead, the Count made a frivolous gesture, "However, if you are not hungry, then I will simply have the droids show you to your rooms."

The super battle droids lifted their built-in blasters and trained them on Obi-Wan's chest.

The Jedi sighed, and realized that he had little choice, but to do as Dooku commanded. There was no point in resisting now, he needed to know where he was, what kind of facility he was in. Not to mention that Dooku's power vastly exceeded his own, as the Count had proven on Geonosis. Obi-Wan held up his hands, "Very well, Count, a slight repast would be welcome."

Dooku smiled, displaying pearly teeth, "I knew you would see things my way."

"Come," he beckoned, and the droids lowered their weapons.

Obi-Wan followed.

Dooku led the way, his back ramrod straight, his cape fluttering slightly in the air. Obi-Wan trailed the Count closely, while the droids brought up the rear, their magnapeds clanking on the cold metal floor. As they passed through the halls of the base, Obi-Wan was constantly alert, looking for any hint of an exit, doing his best to memorize the layout of his prison. He was surprised by the level of effort that had gone into decorating the place. The walls were adorned with beautiful and exotic artworks, and the black marble floors were polished to sheen. Clearly, Dooku put a high value on appearances.

A pair of aged oak doors flew open of their own accord, and Obi-Wan raised his brow in surprise at the well-appointed dining hall, and the large table that appeared to be made from Kashyyykian wroshyrs.

Dooku took his seat at the head of table and gestured at the only other place that had been set. Aware of the two droids that had entered the chamber behind him, Obi-Wan took his place at Dooku's right hand and the heavy oak doors slammed shut.

A pair of serving droids brought the first course, a bowl of steaming green thakitillo.

The tangy scent wafted into Obi-Wan's nostrils and he felt his stomach growl in anticipation. How long had it been since he had eaten anything, he wondered. Not since before his first capture on Geonosis, and the Geonosians hadn't seen fit to feed him during his captivity.

Dooku smiled indulgently, like a grandfather with a favoured grandson. Then he took a spoon from the many pieces of silverware by his plate and began to spoon green curds into his mouth. Obi-Wan's stomach growled again, and he had a sudden impulse to hurl the delicious looking soup at the polished hardwood floor. What was he doing, sitting at a table with Dooku_, _a _Sith Lord_?

Then the battle droids behind him shifted, their gears creaking, and Obi-Wan knew that his only choice was to play Dooku's game for now. He could defeat two battle droids without his lightsaber, but he would be no match for the Count's powers, especially not when his body still ached and his belly felt as empty as space.

Picking up a spoon, he reluctantly took a large mouthful of thakitillo and tried not to enjoy it, failing miserably.

They passed through the next few courses in silence, and Obi-Wan felt his strength returning to him. As the droids took away the final course, Dooku dabbed at his mouth with a napkin, and looked at Obi-Wan.

"I trust you enjoyed your meal, my friend."

Obi-Wan did not allow himself to smile, "It was satisfactory, Count."

Dooku smiled, encouraged, "Then, with your belly full and your wounds healed, perhaps we may speak of matters of greater import."

Obi-Wan frowned, "More prattle about Sith Lords controlling the Republic?"

He put his spoon down, "No thank you, Dooku. I believe I've heard enough of your lies."

Dooku's expression grew grave, "Oh, Master Kenobi, how I wish I were lying. How I wish that none of this were true."

His gaze fixed on Obi-Wan, "Unfortunately, my friend, it is. A Sith Lord now controls the actions of hundreds of Senators, and by default, the Republic itself."

Obi-Wan let out an incredulous snort.

Dooku frowned, "The Battle of Naboo, ten years ago, was but the first step in this Sith Lord's plan. Darth Sidious engineered the blockade and sent the Zabrak Sith to ensure that the Trade Federation played their part."

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed, "None of this is new information, Dooku."

And in fact, it wasn't, the Neimoidians had confessed as much, although they had never been able to name the tattooed Zabrak, whom they had claimed masterminded the whole thing. Not that the Jedi had believed them. It was very obvious that the Sith Lord killed on Naboo was merely the apprentice, and the Sith Master was still alive. But it was only Dooku's words on Geonosis that had finally given a name to this mysterious Dark Lord.

Dooku frowned, "Then perhaps I can provide some." He looked directly into Obi-Wan's eyes, "The name of the Sith Lord that killed Qui-Gon," and here Dooku's voice shook, "Was Darth Maul."

Obi-Wan frowned, "Why should I believe anything you say, Count? After all, you are a Sith Lord yourself."

Dooku actually smiled at this and laughed lightly, "Not quite, my young Jedi, my allegiance to the Sith is only a ruse."

Obi-Wan looked sceptical, but Dooku paid him no heed.

"After the death of Qui-Gon on Naboo, I was greatly saddened; I had lost the closest thing I had to a son." His hand trembled, and he looked at Obi-Wan, "The Jedi Code forbids anger and vengeance, but is it not human. Is it not natural to want revenge when murder is committed, is it not right to want justice?"

Dooku paused and took a sip of the dark burgundy wine, "When I learned that Qui-Gon had been killed, I was overcome with grief. But I strove to ensure that his death would not be in vain. You had already avenged Qui-Gon's murder by killing Darth Maul, a feat that I do not think any other Jedi could have achieved. It was then, Obi-Wan Kenobi, that I knew you would be instrumental in the destruction of the Sith."

Obi-Wan smiled sardonically, "I believe that includes killing you, Count, as you have admitted to being a Sith Lord yourself."

"Ah, but my allegiance to Sidious is merely a ruse, as I have already told you. After Qui-Gon's murder, I sought out the being truly responsible for his death, as Darth Maul was nothing more than an instrument, guided by a dark hand. The true killer of Qui-Gon Jinn is still free, Obi-Wan, and it is the goal of the Sith to destroy all of the Jedi in existence."

"Oh, I'm certain that the hundreds of Jedi slaughtered on Geonosis by your hand was a great step towards that goal."

"Their deaths were not my doing," said Dooku, his voice full of remorse, "I cannot control the wishes of Viceroy Gunray and Archduke Poggle. They were the ones to command the battle droids, not me. By the time I managed to convince them to halt their attack, there were only a few Jedi left, whom I tried desperately to spare."

"I have fooled Darth Sidious into believing that I serve him, that I share his goal of destroying the Jedi and ruling the Republic. That _is_ a deception, Obi-Wan, you must believe me. I love the Order, the Jedi were and still are my family."

Obi-Wan felt conflicted, he wasn't sure what to believe. Dooku seemed utterly sincere, and he could sense that the Count was in fact telling the truth. But he was sure that Dooku had an ulterior motive in telling him all this. He set his jaw and spoke calmly, "Who is this Darth Sidious."

Dooku frowned, and Obi-Wan continued, "If what you say is true, and the Republic is under his control, tell me who he really is. I will inform the Council and we will take action. No Sith, no matter how powerful can stand against thousands of Jedi."

Dooku paused, and he looked as though he was going to say something else, when the serving droids arrived, bearing their dessert. "Perhaps I will tell you the identity of the Dark Lord, but not tonight. When I am certain that you will not do anything rash, then I shall share the name of the Sith Master."

The droid set a large bowl of chocolate covered strawberries in front of him and Obi-Wan's mouth opened in surprise, "Candied fruit, Qui-Gon's favourite."

"Oh yes," said Dooku, "I remember the first time he tried it, nearly 50 years ago. We were on a mission to Chandrila and were attending a state banquet."

As he bit into the sweet dessert, Obi-Wan listened to Dooku reminisce over the man Obi-Wan had loved like a father, the man he had failed to save, and he began to wonder, _was Dooku telling the truth?_

A/N: If you liked this, please review.


	2. Painful Aftermath

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews.

**Jedi Kay-Kenobi**: I've always seen Obi-Wan as trying very hard to be a good jedi. While he may do some questionable things, he will stay true to his beliefs. So no Sith Obi-Wan.

**Dioussis** : Dooku's not Light but not entirely Dark either, he is a living contradiction, and he has a plan.

**LadySaxophone** : Yes, Dooku is certainly smarter here than in canon, smart enough to be wary of Sidious, but he isn't really Light, more like Grey.

**Angel of Darkness Forever** : Thanks, I'll try to update every couple days.

**AndrossKenobi** : Yeah, I really liked the convo between Obi and Dooku in Ep II and disliked that it was never brought up again.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Varykino was beautiful at night, thought Anakin Skywalker. He looked down at the golden wedding band on his callused right hand, the physical symbol of his marriage to Padme. He knew he'd have to remove it once he returned to Coruscant; it would be awkward if Obi-Wan noticed it and asked questions.<p>

_Obi-Wan_

He could sense that his Master was alive, somewhere in the galaxy, no doubt Dooku's prisoner. Yoda had told him that he had arrived just as Dooku's ship had departed, and that the ancient master had sensed both Obi-Wan and Dooku aboard the craft.

A cold wave of guilt surged through Anakin, it was all his fault. If he hadn't rushed recklessly at Dooku, they could have taken him together, as Obi-Wan had planned.

If he had only listened, then Obi-Wan would still be here, and the Council wouldn't be assigning him to another master upon his return. His hands shook with rage, as he recalled the meeting he'd had with the Jedi Council before his departure.

"_Your performance on Geonosis was very impressive, Padawan Anakin, as was your performance against Count Dooku." Shaak Ti's montrals swayed, her tone sympathetic._

"_However, you did disobey a direct order from us," said Mace Windu "I commanded you to stay with Senator Amidala and protect her."_

_Anakin's jaw tightened, "All due respect, Master, I did stay with the senator, and I wanted to stay on Tatooine. She insisted on going to rescue Master Obi-Wan, and in order to fulfill my mandate, I had to accompany her."_

'_Disputing that, we are not," said Yoda, "Of more importance is your status, a Master you currently lack."_

"_Master Obi-Wan isn't dead," shouted Anakin, "I can sense he's still alive."_

"_Skywalker," said Plo Koon gruffly, "Dooku has shown that the lives of Jedi mean nothing to him. It is very likely that Master Kenobi is no longer alive."_

"_And even if he is alive, he is not available to be the master of Skywalker at the moment," said Ki-Adi-Mundi._

"_Of importance, a new Master is," commented Yoda, "But Senator Amidala's safety, of equal importance it is."_

"_Skywalker," commanded Mace Windu, "You will escort Senator Amidala back to Naboo, where she can be guarded by her own people. Once you have seen to her safety, return to Coruscant. We shall have a new Master for you by then."_

_Anakin wanted to say something else, to argue that Obi-Wan was alive, that he needed to search for him. Instead, he simply said "As you wish, my Masters." He bowed and left the room, his heart leaping with joy, he was going be with Padme again!_

"Anakin?"

Padme's soft voice brought Anakin out of the fog of angry memories and he turned to face his bride. She looked as beautiful as ever, her long auburn hair unbraided, falling to the small of her back, her brown eyes shimmering with concern.

"Come back to bed, Ani. It's our last night together."

Anakin stepped away from the balcony and kissed his wife. His _wife._ He still found it impossible to believe at times. He was a Jedi, sworn to forgo any attachment, and yet he had married.

Anakin Skywalker had broken one of the greatest tenets of the Jedi code. And he couldn't care less. He was married to the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, the woman he had loved for ten long years.

There was _nothing_ else that mattered now; there was only him and Padme. Her love was all he needed. He broke the kiss and felt her soft hand grasp his, with a smile, he let her guide him back into the villa, putting all thoughts of Obi-Wan Kenobi out of his mind.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi was going out of his mind, captivity driving him mad.<p>

With soft Kuati rugs, shimmering crystal chandeliers, and an opulent refresher, his jail resembled the rooms of a merchant prince, not a prisoner. If not for the fact that all furniture was welded to the floor and that the doors and walls were made of a turadium alloy Obi-Wan hadn't been able to so much as dent, the suite did not resemble a prison at all.

He had been in these rooms for almost a week, ever since the dinner he had had with Dooku. The chambers were well appointed, but there was nothing to draw Obi-Wan's attention, and meals came infrequently. In addition, rest and meditation was hard to come by, the floor would electrify randomly, and ear-splitting screeches would blast every hour. Obi-Wan understood that this was all part of Dooku's game, to keep Obi-Wan isolated and hungry, so that he would be more malleable to the Sith Lord's ideas.

And it was working. Deprived of food, companionship and rest, Obi-Wan's thoughts had dwelled solely on the Sith Lord Dooku had claimed controlled the Republic, Darth Sidious. Obi-Wan was torn between believing Dooku's words and dismissing them as a Sith ploy. He didn't want to believe Dooku, the Count had shown his true colors on Geonosis, when he had stood by and let nearly two hundred Jedi die and when he had used Sith lightning on Anakin and Obi-Wan. Dooku had fallen to the Dark side; there was no question about that.

But, in spite of that, could Obi-Wan still believe him. If this Darth Sidious truly existed, if he was the mastermind behind the war that had broken out, could Obi-Wan turn down the chance to learn his identity? To hunt him down with Dooku's help and end the menace of the Sith forever.

_And kill the man who had Qui-Gon murdered._

The last thought flashed through Obi-Wan's mind like a laser blast. He had put his anger and despair about Qui-Gon's death behind him, but Dooku's words had opened the old wound and had rekindled the flame of fury.

_The true killer of Qui-Gon Jinn is still free_

_It is his goal to destroy all of the Jedi in existence_

_You must join me Obi-Wan and together, we shall destroy the Sith!_

His hands began to shake and he rose from the hand-carved chair, anger and sorrow beginning to fill his mind. If only he'd been faster, if only he'd been stronger. If Obi-Wan had not been so angry at Qui-Gon before their duel with Darth Maul, the Jedi Master might have lived. The man who had been Obi-Wan's father would still be alive and he would have known what to do.

Qui-Gon Jinn would have known what to do. The Jedi Master had been centered in the living Force. He had understood that in order to follow the Force, a Jedi sometimes had to disobey the rules of the Jedi Council, had to go against the decrees of the Republic.

_Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you._

_Or would he?_

Dooku had claimed that Qui-Gon would have gladly joined him in his efforts to destroy the Sith, if he had known the truth about the Sith controlling the Senate. Could Obi-Wan trust the Count's words and turn against the Jedi Council to eradicate the Sith forever?

An ear-splitting screech shattered Obi-Wan's musings and he clutched at his ears in agony. The sound was tearing into his skull like a hydraulic hammer. Gasping in pain, he felt a very real rage beginning to boil in his veins; he had had enough of these games!

"Dooku!" Obi-Wan bellowed, "I have come to a decision. I believe what you say."

He paused, expecting the Count to come barrelling in; his aged features alight with triumph. Instead the polished turadium doors remained closed, and the room was silent.

Obi-Wan let out a sigh of exasperation and collapsed back onto the luxurious divan. If Dooku wasn't waiting for Obi-Wan to come around to his side, what was the point of his captivity?

A/N: If you liked this, please review.


	3. Dark Revelations

A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone.

**Angel of Darkness Forever**: Don't you worry, Obi-Wan's agony is about to come to an end.

**Dioussis**: Obi-Wan isn't going to join the Sith so easily, as you'l see in this chapter, he's playing Dooku. And Anakin's master will be strict indeed.

**Jedi Kay-Kenobi**: Dooku's keeping Obi-Wan captive to weaken his will so he will be more susceptible to Dooku's ideas, and Obi-Wan knows this. Nice theory, but Dooku's not trying to lure anyone right now. The Sith have everyone right where they want them.

**ejm12**: Thanks, hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**deamon-of-light**: Thanks, I was hoping that the constant conversations weren't too boring.

**Chapter 3: Revelations**

* * *

><p>After spending a week in the beautiful, placid countryside of Varykino, returning to Coruscant was like waking up from a dream. Into a life that was nightmarish in so many ways, thought Anakin. As his Delta-7 starfighter shot through Galactic City, Anakin Skywalker marvelled at the sudden changes that the war had wrought on the capital planet.<p>

While air traffic had always been guided and directed; now it was under strict rules and supervision. Police vehicles flew all over the city, stopping random vehicles and conducting thorough inspections, searching for Separatist infiltrators or contraband. The Governmental District was filled with gunships and military speeders, all manned by the white-armoured clones that made up the newly commissioned Grand Army of the Republic.

Anakin had heard that the Jedi would be assigned to command the army of clones, but it would take some getting used to.

The starfighter slowed as it approached the pyramidal structure of the Temple, and Anakin was tempted to swoop around the spires, and buzz the Council chamber. Then he sobered, that was probably not the best idea, the issue of a new Master notwithstanding, the Temple had undergone a significant transformation as well, with hidden laser cannons and powerful shield generators being surreptitiously added to the structure

Anakin flew the fighter into one of the main hangars, and popped the cockpit open, leaping out of it in a single bound, landing on the deck. R2-D2 whistled, and Anakin gestured in the astromech's direction, using the Force to levitate Padme's wedding present to him out of its socket and down to the floor.

As he turned to the hangar exit, he saw Jedi Master Saesee Tiin approaching, a stern expression on the Iktotchi's face.

"Skywalker, good to have you back," said the ace Jedi pilot. "The Council would like to see you this evening, to discuss the matter of your new Master."

Anakin bowed, "I shall be there, Master."

The Master's downward curving horns swayed and his sharp teeth bore in a sincere smile, "1800 hours, don't be late."

Tiin turned and walked away, his horns twitching and swaying, the Iktotchi equivalent of whistling.

As he watched Saesee Tiin leave, Anakin could not help but wonder who was going to be his Master. It would most likely be one of the Council members, perhaps Tiin himself. Anakin wouldn't mind that, he and Tiin shared a love for flying, or maybe it would be Kit Fisto, the Nautolan was said to have a good sense of humour, could it be Shaak Ti?

Anakin pondered the various Jedi that might try to replace Obi-Wan, and a part of his mind screamed in sudden realization.

Replace Obi-Wan?

_Replace _Obi-Wan?

Replace _Obi-Wan?_

How could he even think of such a thing? Obi-Wan had been his Master for ten years, the closest thing Anakin had to a father.

_And I've already lost my mother._

He shoved the thought aside, the last thing he needed was to dwell on that, the grief was too fresh, as were the memories of what he had done in the Tusken camp.

Anakin Skywalker headed for the turbolift, his mind warring with the idea of someone replacing Obi-Wan Kenobi as his master.

_After all, it's not like he's dead. _

_Is he?_

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan felt like he was dead. His ears were aching from the hourly screeches and his body was twitching randomly from the electrical jolts that ran through the floor occasionally. Two days had passed since he had declared to the ceiling that he believed Dooku. Two days during which he had not eaten or slept.<p>

All he had been able to do was dwell on Darth Sidious, on the so-called Grand Plan of the Sith. Everything seemed to make sense to him now. The blockade of Naboo had been created to oust Supreme Chancellor Valorum from office, and place Palpatine, no doubt seen as an easily controllable pawn into the Chancellor's chair. The Sith Lord had taken control of hundreds of Senators and had also united the merchant guilds together under a Separatist banner. Now the war had broken out in earnest, and the Sith controlled both sides.

The war was a mere pantomime, a tool used to achieve the ultimate goal of the Sith. The complete and total destruction of the Jedi Order. Everything Dooku had said was true, if the war was allowed to unfold, if the Council continued to blindly follow the orders of the Senate, the Jedi Order would be utterly annihilated.

Obi-Wan's mind reeled at these implications, but there was simply no denying it. The only way to stop this plan, to stop the Sith, was to join Dooku. If Obi-Wan joined Dooku, the Count would reveal the identity of Darth Sidious, and then Obi-Wan could inform the Council. The full weight of the Jedi Order would fall on Sidious and the Sith would be vanquished. It was what Qui-Gon would have done, and Obi-Wan would follow in his footsteps.

_And you can avenge his murder._

Obi-Wan shook his head, as if trying to shake the very thought out of his head. He was a Jedi Knight, and Jedi did not indulge in vengeance. He would join Dooku, but he would never stray from the Light the way the Count had done, Obi-Wan would just play the Sith Lord's game until he had the name of the second Sith. Then he would escape and bring the Sith's identity to the Council, and they would bring the full weight of the Jedi Order down on the Sith.

Staring at the door with bloodshot eyes, Obi-Wan called out, not for the first time. "Dooku, I believe your words. I will join you!"

In the middle of his speech, the shining doors slid open, revealing the surprised visage of the venerable Count.

"This is excellent news, Master Kenobi," Dooku sounded truly happy, "Come, we shall speak immediately."

Still stunned at the sudden arrival of the Sith Lord, Obi-Wan came to his feet slowly and followed Dooku out of the room.

* * *

><p>The Count led the way to a finely furnished lounge, decorated in natural greens and woods, and boasting a wraparound viewport. From his position, Obi-Wan could see the terrain surrounding the facility for the first time.<p>

The base was situated on a high hill, the foot of which bordered a vast, grey sea. The bone-white beach was visible even from the summit, as well as the lifeless choppy waters.

Dooku settled into a flowform chair, and gestured Obi-Wan to an identical chaise facing the grey water.

"You said that you are ready to heed my words. Does that mean you are willing to join me, Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Dooku's charcoal eyes seemed to bore deep into Obi-Wan's skull, but the Jedi Knight met the Sith Lord's stare without flinching.

Obi-Wan felt a fresh wave of apprehension, and a part of him rebelled at the thought of joining Dooku in anything.

_This is just a ruse_, he told himself. Obi-Wan would agree to whatever Dooku wanted in order learn the identity of Darth Sidious. Once he knew the truth, he would find a way to escape and inform the Council. They would know what to do and would deal with the Sith, both Sidious and Dooku.

He took a deep breath, "I will join you, if, and only if you reveal the identity of Darth Sidious," said Obi-Wan, allowing some of his aching hunger and bone-weariness to seep into his voice.

"I shall," Dooku promised, "I give you my word, if you join me, I will tell you _everything_."

Obi-Wan nodded, "There is one other thing, Dooku." His eyes hardened, and his tone grew colder, "I am a Jedi and I intend to remain one. I am still sceptical as to your true allegiance; your actions on Geonosis are very questionable."

He held up a hand to forestall Dooku's rebuttal, "But I will listen to your words and will join you in destroying the Sith."

Dooku smiled, "I am still loyal to the Jedi; I simply feel that the Council is wrong to swear unshakable loyalty to the Senate. But I will never swear true allegiance to the Sith."

Obi-Wan nodded curtly, "Then we are in agreement, Count Dooku. I will join you."

Dooku's expression grew grave, "Then, kneel before me, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment, then rose from the chair and dropped to one knee.

"Do you swear to serve me in our mutual goal of destroying the Sith?"

"I do," the Jedi Knight intoned.

"Then rise, my friend. We have much work to do."

They adjourned from the lounge to a well-appointed conference room. Dooku sat at the head of the long apocia table, and Obi-Wan sat at his right hand.

"The identity of the Sith Master?" Obi-Wan asked expectantly.

Dooku nodded, "Yes, but first, let me provide some context."

He tapped a key, and the holoprojector in the centre of the table hummed to life, generating an image of a bluish planet.

"Naboo," said Obi-Wan.

"Correct," replied Dooku, "This is where it all began."

He gestured at the planet, "Darth Sidious is from Naboo. That is why the Trade Federation blockaded the planet, on the Sith Lord's orders."

Obi-Wan made an exasperated noise, "Your equivocation grows wearisome, my lord."

Dooku smirked, "Patience, Master Kenobi."

He tapped another key, and the image of the interior of the Senate Rotunda appeared, and Obi-Wan recognized the figure of Finis Valorum.

"The man that replaced Valorum is a pawn of the Sith," said Dooku, his voice dripping with contempt, "Palpatine is a weak-minded fool, his every action controlled by Darth Sidious. But Sidious is after more than just the Senate. The Dark Lord desires the perfect apprentice, a being that is unrivalled in his potential."

The image of a second man materialized a face Obi-Wan knew as well as his own.

"Darth Sidious desires the Chosen One, to turn to the Dark side of the Force and create the strongest Sith Lord to ever live."

Obi-Wan stared at the image of Anakin Skywalker, the implications of this revelation running through his mind. Anakin had the greatest Force potential of all the Jedi, his midi-chlorian count outstripping even Yoda. If the Sith could turn him, Anakin would be unstoppable, and the galaxy would tremble in his wake.

"Anakin will never surrender to darkness," he proclaimed, but Dooku shook his head mournfully.

"Oh, my friend, how I wish that were so."

He depressed a button, and the lights in the chamber dimmed, and a vast holoprojection shimmered to life, depicting a large, primitive encampment in the middle of a desert.

"Are you aware that young Skywalker was experiencing troublesome visions regarding his mother?"

Obi-Wan felt a cold chill creep into his guts, "Yes," he said cautiously.

"When the Jedi Council sent him to Naboo to guard Senator Amidala, those visions worsened."

Obi-Wan began to lean forward, his eyes affixed on the desert camp.

"Skywalker decided he could not stand by and let his mother die. So he took Amidala with him and went to Tatooine, to rescue the only family he ever knew."

Obi-wan felt his heart sink slightly; the Council would furious when they learned that Anakin had violated the rules of the Order and made contact with his mother.

Dooku was not finished, however.

"When Skywalker arrived on Tatooine, he discovered that Shmi Skywalker had been captured by barbaric nomads called Tuskens. Upon learning of this, Anakin Skywalker immediately set out in search of her, intent on saving his mother."

"When Skywalker reached the Tusken camp, he made his way to his captive mother. Sadly Shmi Skywalker had been greatly weakened during her captivity, and she was dying. She barely managed to hold on long enough to say goodbye to her son."

Dooku poised his hand over the console, "As you know, Anakin Skywalker cannot control his emotions as the Code dictates, and his anger can be lethal."

The chill in Obi-Wan's belly had spread to his chest, and his hands began to shake, in trepidation of what he suspected, what he _feared_ Anakin had done.

Dooku tapped a final key, and the figures in the hologram began to move.

_The camp was quiet as a graveyard, the Tuskens were sleeping in their tents, save for a few sentries sitting idly by the fireplace. Abruptly a figure strode out of one of the tents, and even in miniature, Obi-Wan recognized Anakin's furious face. The Chosen One's lightsaber burned brightly in his hand, a molten pillar of azure flame._

_The sentries by the fire jerked to life and whirled, their rifles raised. They never had a chance._

_Anakin moved so fast, he seemed to vanish in one spot and materialize in another. He slashed his blade up in two lightning-fast movements, and the Tuskens fell to the desert floor, dead._

_Anakin's enraged face was wet with tears, and he glanced around the camp, as if searching for more sentries. Finding none, he fell to his knees and let out a howl of grief so profound that Obi-Wan felt a shiver go down his spine. _

_After a long moment, Anakin rose and turned to the closest tent, the sorrow gone from his face, leaving only a look of hatred. He gestured and the entire tent was ripped off the ground by an invisible force, and flung away, revealing the four figures that had been sleeping inside. _

_The Tuskens rose, and Obi-Wan realized that these were not adults. Standing only a meter tall, the four Tuskens were all children, ten standard years old at most. Obi-Wan realized what he was going to witness, and he wanted nothing more than to look away. He _forced_ himself to look, and watched as Anakin Skywalker loomed over the Tusken children, and like an avenging angel, cut all four of them down in a single stroke._

_Obi-Wan felt something hot and wet trickle down his cheek and he realized, detachedly that he was crying._

_More tears rolled down the Jedi Knight's face as he watched his apprentice, the boy he had raised for a decade, slaughter every last man, woman and child in the camp._

_Finally, after he was the only living being in the camp, Anakin Skywalker picked up his mother's body tenderly and walked away from the Tusken settlement, never looking back._

The hologram vanished and Obi-Wan let his gaze slide to the cream-colored face of the table, trying to let its bland features distract him from the pain he was feeling.

He wanted to decry the scene as a lie, a fabrication, but it explained too much. It explained why Anakin had been having nightmares about his mother. It explained the residual anger and guilt he had felt in his apprentice on Geonosis. And it explained the inexplicable feeling of loss he had experienced while shackled in Dooku's Force prison on Geonosis. What Obi-Wan had witnessed was real; there was no doubt of that.

He wanted to scream, to sink into despair, to feel anger towards Anakin for his horrendous act. Instead all he felt was sorrow and pity. Sorrow that he had failed so miserably as a Jedi and a teacher and pity for Anakin's loss and what would happen to him once the Council learned of his actions.

But more than anything, Obi-Wan could not shake the feeling that this was _his_ fault, that somewhere along the way, he had failed Anakin.

He stared blankly at the table and took slow, ragged breaths. His body was sore, his stomach growled incessantly, and his heart was filled with cold, aching pain. Obi-Wan looked into the featureless table and drew on the Force, trying to ease the pain in his heart, to little avail. As he tried to master his pain and grief, his mind went back to the reason he had been shown this nightmarish scene.

_Darth Sidious_

He took a deep breath, and wiped the tears from his face and looked up at Dooku's sorrowful expression.

"What does that have to do with Darth Sidious?"

Dooku sighed, "Darth Sidious was _there_. On Tatooine, with Skywalker."

Obi-Wan blinked in stupefaction, this was not possible, was Dooku saying what Obi-Wan thought he was.

"Yes, Obi-Wan," said Dooku, "Darth Sidious has been close to Anakin Skywalker since he was first brought to the Temple."

Obi-Wan felt the cold chill returning, how he could have been so blind. He had not only failed to see Anakin's potential for cold-blooded murder, he had not realized that the person Anakin was so close to was a Sith Lord.

Dooku touched a key, "Obi-Wan, you have known Darth Sidious for over ten years."

A new image blossomed into existence and Obi-Wan gasped in spite of himself.

The hologram stared out at Obi-Wan with a look of stern conviction and determination on her beautiful face.

"Darth Sidious is Padme Amidala."

A/N: If you liked it, please review.


	4. Decisions of Consequence

A/N: Thanks for all your great comments guys, I really appreciate it. Sorry about the incredible wait between chapters, I've suffered a great number of losses in the last few months.

A special thanks to **thewayfaringstrangers**, whose words showed me that people still cared about this story. Hope you all enjoy this long overdue update.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan had always thought the Jedi Council Chamber was beautiful, and had told Anakin that on many an occasion.<p>

Anakin could see no beauty in the circular chamber; to him the Council chamber was cold and lifeless. It was a simple fact that Anakin had noticed when he had first entered the chamber ten years ago. When he had first stepped into the circular room, and stood before the twelve strongest Jedi in the order he had felt incredibly cold, as if the Council members were boring through him with their glacial calm and seeing his most private thoughts.

_See through you, we can_, Yoda had said to him.

Since then, Anakin had grown strong in the Force; he had learned many skills, including the power to shield his thoughts, even from the strongest members of the Council.

As he stood in the center of the chamber, Anakin could feel the Force rippling peacefully, almost too peaceful, similar to the calm before a Tatooine sandstorm.

"Skywalker, did you ensure Senator Amidala's safety before your departure?"

Mace Windu's face had been cold and hard since Anakin had first met him, and he couldn't recall having ever seen the Korun Master smile.

"Yes Master," said Anakin deferentially, "I reviewed Captain Panaka's security measures, and they were thorough. Senator Amidala is safe in Theed."

"Then now the time is, to introduce your new master," said Yoda

The Force began to swirl in anticipation of the coming storm, and Anakin could feel his apprehension leaking through his mental shields.

Mace Windu stood, his shaved skull gleaming in the brilliant light of the Council chamber.

"Skywalker, with Obi-Wan's status unknown, and the war progressing steadily, the Council has decided to appoint me as your new Master."

Anakin felt fury rush through him, they were abandoning Obi-Wan. They were leaving his master for dead, the man who had been like a father to him.

_I've lost him, just like I lost Mom._

He clamped down on that thought like a plummeting blast door, the last thing he needed was for the Council to inquire about his mother. They had barely believed the lie he had told them about going to Tatooine because Naboo had not been safe.

"Anakin," said Master Windu, his voice softening ever so slightly, "I know that you are attached to Obi-Wan, but as a Jedi, you must learn to let your attachment go."

His voice became hard again, "You will move your possessions into my quarters tonight, and Obi-Wan's quarters are going to be reassigned."

"What!" Anakin roared, "You're just giving up on him?"

Mace didn't move a muscle, "The Chancellor has requested that we lead the clone army against the Separatists. There are no Jedi available to continue the search for a Jedi Knight who is most likely dead."

"Then I'll go!" Anakin could not believe this, was this what captured Jedi could expect. The Council was pronouncing Obi-Wan for dead and removing any trace of him from the temple.

"No," said Yoda sharply, "Needed at the front lines, you are, Skywalker."

Mace Windu resumed his seated position, "Skywalker, the Droid Armies are pressing on the Inner Rim, and soon the Core will be threatened. Our duty as Jedi is to serve the greater good."

Shaak Ti's voice spoke out, softer than the others, "Skywalker, if Obi-Wan is alive, then we will search for him after the droids have been driven back."

Mace frowned, "This discussion is over. You are dismissed young Skywalker."

Anakin spun on his heel, his body shaking with fury. He couldn't stand to spend another minute staring into those calm, unfeeling, hypocritical faces.

The chamber doors slammed shut with a resounding thud, and Mace Windu stared at the empty space where Anakin had been in concern.

* * *

><p>Dooku was regarding Obi-Wan with an expression of genuine concern, his aged face looking sad and weary.<p>

The hologram of Padme was still visible, her stern, unyielding face staring out at Obi-Wan.

"How?" the Jedi Knight managed to croak, "How can this be."

He finally raised his head and looked at Dooku again. The tears had faded from his face as had the grief in his heart; they were replaced by shaky resolve.

Dooku sighed, "What exactly are you referring to, my friend. How could your apprentice have slaughtered over a hundred innocent beings in cold blood? How could Amidala have instigated the entire Naboo crisis under your and Qui-Gon's noses? How could she have seduced the Chosen One without him discerning her true identity?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, drawing calm and peace from the Force, "All of it, Dooku. Tell me everything you know about Darth Sidious and how she attained her power."

"If we are to discuss such dark matters, then I shall require a drink," said Dooku lightly.

He flicked his fingers, and a roo-wood cabinet behind him opened silently. A tall bottle of golden Hapan wine floated out of it, along with a pair of Vorsian crystal glasses.

One of the glasses set itself down in front of Obi-Wan, and a moment later the bottle uncorked itself, filling the vessel with the shimmering intoxicant.

Normally Obi-Wan would have made a remark about such casual use of the Force, but he was still reeling from the two shocks he had just received. He absently grasped the goblet and took a long swig of the drink, the sweet liquor burning in his throat, but doing nothing to chase away the cold sorrow in his heart.

Dooku took a delicate sip from his glass, then set the vessel down on the table and tapped a key, restoring light to the conference room, and banishing the image of Padme.

He looked at Obi-Wan, "Sidious has been very circumspect in discussing her past, I know very little."

He took another sip of wine, and then continued, "All I know is that she was once the apprentice of a Muun named Darth Plagueis. He trained her from infancy to embrace the Dark side in its entirety, and she quickly became a master of the Force. Once Sidious had learned enough from her master, she killed him in his sleep. At that point, she had already acquired her own apprentice, in the form of Darth Maul, who dealt with the Trade Federation on her behalf."

Dooku drained the goblet, and then looked directly at Obi-Wan, "Do not let her beauty and youth fool you, Obi-Wan. Padme Amidala is a mighty Sith Lord, the strongest in a millennium. She has the Supreme Chancellor wrapped around her finger. That misguided fool Palpatine will do whatever she says. It is her intention to wipe out the Jedi Order and rebuild the Republic into an Empire."

Obi-Wan sat back in his chair, reeling at these revelations.

Padme was a Sith.

She had orchestrated the entire Naboo crisis to put her pawn in power on Coruscant. She had trained Darth Maul, she had seduced Anakin. And yet he simply could not believe it. How could Padme, a young, well-intentioned, virtually innocent woman be a cold-hearted Sith Lord? Moreover, how could he have failed to sense her, if she was indeed a Sith.

Obi-Wan glanced at Dooku with cold blue eyes, "While I do appreciate your honesty, I am still sceptical. Padme was just a girl when the Trade Federation invaded Naboo. How could a mere teenager have trained a deadly Sith Lord and orchestrated such a complex scheme."

He shook his head decisively, "Tell me, Dooku, if Padme Amidala is indeed the Sith Lord, how could she have hidden her power for so many years?"

Dooku shook his head, "You are hearing but you are not _listening_."

He rose and began to pace, "Sidious was raised by a merciless Dark Lord, she was trained from birth to hide her identity. She is the culmination of a thousand years of Sith efforts. It is her goal to wipe out the Jedi and corrupt the Chosen One."

Dooku stopped and looked Obi-Wan directly in the eye, "And she is perilously close to achieving the latter."

It took Obi-Wan a moment to realize Dooku's meaning. "Are you saying that the slaughter on Tatooine was because of Sidious's goading?"

"Yes," said Dooku in satisfaction, sounding just like Qui-Gon had when Obi-Wan had managed to master a difficult lesson.

"But her efforts go beyond that. As you know, the Jedi Order forbids attachment because it can lead to the Dark side."

Dooku returned to his chair and tapped the console, bringing another image to life. "With his mother gone and you presumed dead, Padme Amidala is all Anakin Skywalker has left. And they are now bound together, more closely than ever before."

_The image that appeared was that of a beautiful gazebo overlooking a spectacular lake. Standing in the center of the pagoda were Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. Their faces were both alight with joy and happiness, the latter's face giving no hint as to the evil that supposedly lurked within her. Behind them stood an older man, dressed in the robes of a clergyman._

_As the man and woman clasped hands, the priest began to speak._

"_Do you, Anakin Skywalker take Padme Amidala to be your lawfully wedded wife."_

_Anakin beamed his entire being alight with a happiness and delight that Obi-Wan had never seen on his face before. "I do."_

"_Do you, Padme Amidala, take Anakin Skywalker to be your lawfully wedded husband."_

_Padme smiled beatifically, her brown eyes shimmering with joy, "I do."_

_The priest raised his hands, "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_Anakin stepped forward and pressed his lips to Padme's, enveloping her lithe body in his strong arms. They kissed for a long moment, held in a passionate embrace that symbolized their everlasting love._

Dooku paused the hologram and looked at Obi-Wan, "As you can see, Sidious has had a profound effect on your young apprentice."

Obi-Wan was too shocked to speak, his mind reeled at all the events he had witnessed in the last hour. He had seen Anakin slaughter a hundred beings in cold blood, he had seen him break the most sacred covenant of the Jedi by marrying, and he had learned that Anakin's wife was in actuality a Sith Lord.

This was too much for Obi-Wan, and he simply stared at the frozen image of his apprentice embracing a supposed Sith.

"I have to tell the Council," he said after a moment, "Master Yoda will know what to do."

Dooku radiated alarm in the Force, and he drew himself up. "I cannot allow that, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan rose from his chair, his whole body shaking. "This goes beyond your grudge with the Council, Dooku. If Anakin turns to the Dark side, he'll be unstoppable. I have to warn the Council that the government is under the control of a Sith Lord and that Anakin is being influenced by her."

"It is not out of pride that I forbid this," said Dooku sharply, "Darth Sidious has a gift for foresight that is unsurpassed by any Force-user that has come before her. She will know that she has been revealed and she will take action."

Obi-Wan shrugged, "One Sith cannot stand against hundreds of Jedi. If I act quickly, then the Council can kill Padme before it's too late."

Dooku rose as well, towering over Obi-Wan, "First, Sidious will not be alone. Do you really think that Skywalker will simply stand by and let the Jedi kill his wife? The Jedi would have to contend with the wrath of the Chosen One, and as you just witnessed, it is a force to be reckoned with. And secondly, Sidious will not have to face the Jedi alone."

Dooku removed a datapad off the table and handed it Obi-Wan. "The Grand Army of the Republic that saved the Jedi on Geonosis answers directly to the Chancellor, and per his request, the Jedi have agreed to lead the clone battalions against the droid armies now marching on hundreds of Republic worlds."

Obi-Wan accepted the datapad and looked at the screen, reading the words out loud.

"Order 66," he began. "In the event of Jedi officers acting against the interests of the Republic, and after receiving specific orders verified as coming directly from the Supreme Commander (Chancellor), GAR commanders will remove those officers by lethal force, and command of the GAR will revert to the Supreme Commander (Chancellor) until a new command structure is established."

He gasped at the implications of this order, and the device tumbled from his fingers, clattering to the floor. Obi-Wan fell back into his chair, overwhelmed by the intricacy and deviousness of the Grand Plan of the Sith.

Dooku had a look of saddened satisfaction on his face.

"So now you understand the need for caution. One word from Sidious and Palpatine will issue the order that will turn the clones against the Jedi, wiping them all out in a single, unforeseen blow."

Obi-Wan buried his face in his hands, all of these revelations overwhelming him.

"What is your plan, then?" he asked, "Since you clearly appear to have one."

Dooku smiled warmly, and took an object from his belt and handed it Obi-Wan, the latter's eyes widening in recognition.

"Yes, I do."

Obi-Wan took his lightsaber from Dooku and turned it over in his hands, his eyes fixed on Dooku's confident face.


	5. The Illusion of Betrayal

The Republic gunship soared over a hellish scene.

The planet Chandrila had once been a paradise, with calm oceans, lush forests and extraordinary crystal mountains.

Now all that beauty lay in ruin. The oceans were chaotic, swarming with thousands of battle droids and aquatic assault craft. Great swaths of forest had been burned away to provide staging areas for the droid armies. The crystal mountains had been shattered by devastating orbital bombardment, meant to annihilate the defense emplacements that had been hidden there.

Anakin Skywalker held on to the gunship wall tightly, his new master doing the same.

The gunship swerved around a barrage of turbolaser fire, and Mace Windu shouted to the clone pilot, "Pilot, take us down to the forward command centre."

The clone acknowledged, and the gunship dived low. Anakin tightened his grasp on the wall, and felt a surge of adrenaline rush through him, ignoring the queasy sensation from his belly.

The ship landed hard, and Anakin leapt out of the vessel, hot on Mace's heels as the Jedi Master raced towards the command centre.

They entered the squat building and were instantly saluted by the clone commander in charge of the theater, CC-6454, or as Anakin had nicknamed him, Ponds.

Ponds tapped a holographic display, and a projection of the entire field of battle appeared.

"Generals Windu and Skywalker, we're in a real jam." He gestured at an emplacement lying well behind enemy lines. "This is an artillery and shielding command tower. The Separatists have clustered a dozen long-range turbolaser cannons here that they're using to take down any of our ships that try to land anywhere within a hundred clicks of it. There's also a planetary level shield generator that's providing protection for the entire Separatist front line."

Mace stared at the projection, his expression hard as durasteel, "Then we need to take that emplacement down. Once we have, we can get reinforcements here and finish off the droids in the northern province."

Anakin stepped forward, "I can take the emplacement, Master."

Mace turned to look at him with a soul-searching gaze, "Are you sure that you handle that Skywalker? There are thousands of droids between you and that base."

Anakin shook his head, and pointed at a large waterfall that was a kilometer behind the Republic lines. "This waterfall hides a series of underground tunnels, some scouts from the 501st discovered that it leads here." He pointed at wide, meandering river that snaked a few kilometers east of the emplacement. "I can take a few squads of commandos and sneak behind the enemy lines. Then we can blow the entire emplacement to dust."

Mace looked thoughtful, then nodded. "Very well, Skywalker. Take five squads from the 501st and go destroy that emplacement. I'll stay here with the remainder of our forces and hold off the droids until you can take the guns out and we can get reinforcements."

Anakin smiled, "I won't let you down, master."

Mace's face remained harsh and unreadable, "We will see."

Anakin groaned inwardly, he had been Mace's Padawan for nearly a month, and the Korun Master had proved to be a harsher Master than Obi-Wan had ever been. Mace had given Anakin no time alone, insisting on filling his new apprentice's day with constant drills, exercises and meditation. He could sense Mace's apprehension at letting Anakin go off on his own.

"Thank you Master, and may the Force be with you."

Mace did not return the wish and turned away from Anakin, his mistrust for his new apprentice nearly palpable.

Anakin strode out of the bunker, his right hand grasping his lightsaber, enjoying the feel of the cool metal on his bare flesh.

Captain Rex met him at the entrance, blue-white helmet glinting in the Chandrilan sunlight.

"General Windu has given us an assignment," said Anakin, "Gather all of Torrent Company; we're going behind enemy lines."

"Yes sir," said Rex, and he began barking orders into a comm, calling the 501st back from the front lines.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan could barely see the front lines from the command tower that stretched above the shattered landscape of Chandrila, but he could sense the carnage in the Force.<p>

He stroked his newly shaven chin, and studied his reflection in the viewport. Soon after agreeing to join Dooku, Obi-Wan had shaved off his beard and had cut his hair. Physically, he resembled the man he'd been ten years ago, before he'd ever met Padme or Anakin.

_Anakin_

Obi-Wan's body shook with anger. _Justifiable_ anger. He had given ten years of his life to Anakin; he'd done his best to fulfill his Master's last request and for what? The boy he'd trained had turned out to be a mass murderer, no better than the Sith Obi-Wan had killed on Naboo.

He took a deep breath, willed his anger away, letting it flow into the Force. Despite Dooku's teachings, Obi-Wan still couldn't find it in him to use the Force in anger. He'd seen what rage had turned Anakin into, and he refused to give into his anger.

Anakin's loss of control wasn't entirely his fault. Padme had corrupted his apprentice with her honeyed words and her deceptive beauty. His hands began to shake again.

Padme was the real villain, the Sith Lord who would wipe out the Republic and make Anakin a Sith. But Anakin could still be saved; he would come back to the light, once Padme Amidala was dead.

That was Dooku's secret plan, to kill Darth Sidious before she could fully execute her dark designs. Once she was dead, Dooku would be able to broker a peace between the Republic and Confederacy. While the Sith Master lived, war would continue, despite Dooku's best attempts to quell the violence. Both the heads of the megacorporation's and the Senate answered to Darth Sidious, and she would perpetuate the war as long as she was alive.

A month had passed since Obi-Wan had agreed to join Dooku, and since then he had been working tirelessly on executing the Count's plan.

"My Lord," a voice spoke in a mechanical undertone.

Obi-Wan turned to the large computer consoles behind him, where a boxy tactical droid monitored the data from the dozens of probe droids that has been released near the battlefield.

"What is it, TX-21?" asked Obi-Wan impatiently, "Have you found the Jedi?"

The droid beeped in affirmation, "Yes sir, the probes have located the Jedi General in charge of the assault."

"Who is it?" he asked hopefully.

"Mace Windu."

A look of triumph came to Obi-Wan's features, "Just as Count Dooku predicted."

He spoke into the comlink on his wrist, "IG-109, ready your troops for combat, I'll be joining you shortly."

He turned back to the droid, "Give me his exact location."

TX-21's eyes flashed and it tapped on its console, "My Lord, the Jedi is ensconced in a command base here." A long mechanical finger indicated a small bunker located just a few kilometers from the advancing droid army. It tapped a few keys, and a full-color hologram of the bunker materialized.

It resembled a squat rectangular box, with powerful communication dishes resting on its surface, and dozens of clone soldiers surrounding it.

Fury reared its head in Obi-Wan's soul at the sight of the soulless beings. Ever since he'd learned of the clone army's true origins and the secret order buried deep within their minds, he'd lost all respect for the soldiers. They were Sith abominations, blindly obedient pawns, bred for one purpose, to wipe out the Jedi. Once again, he let his anger flow away, and focused on the mission at hand.

_We must convince as many Jedi as possible of the truth._

Dooku's words rang clearly in his mind, filling him with his purpose.

Obi-Wan tapped his comlink again, "General Durd, I am going behind enemy lines."

"Acknowledged," came the deep-voiced reply.

"Focus on your mission until I return," Obi-Wan continued, "And remember General, the clones can be killed, but you are to take all Jedi alive."

"Understood, my lord."

Obi-Wan cut the call and left the command centre, heading for the launch bays. He had a mission to accomplish.

* * *

><p>The Separatist command centre stood out amongst the verdant jungle like a Wookiee at a Jawa swap meet. Turbolasers studded the corners of the steel-grey cube, while droids patrolled the outer walkways. A full battalion was clustered in front of the only entrance, hundreds of B-1 and B-2 battle droids along with a dozen AAT's.<p>

Anakin studied the structure from his vantage point in the thick jungle, his gaze drawn to swiveling turrets.

"That's some serious firepower, General," Rex commented.

Anakin turned to his captain, all but invisible in his dark green armor, hastily repainted for this mission.

"Then I guess it's a good thing we're not going through the front door, isn't it."

A faint shadow of doubt flickered in Rex, but he gave it no voice.

"Waiting for orders, sir."

Anakin just grinned.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan grimaced as the Sheathipede-class shuttle banked over the battle, its Vulture droid escorts clustering around it in a box formation.<p>

Through a viewport he could see the senseless carnage raging below, with battle droids and assault tanks blasting away at clones and automated walkers with abandon.

The Republic forces were giving as good as they got, and the vast plain was littered with dead clones, broken droids and the shattered remains of dozens of war machines.

Obi-Wan felt a wave of disgust at the pointless struggle.

_So uncivilized._

The shuttle rocked violently as a SPHA-T blast struck dangerously close, vaporizing a trio of droid escorts.

Not for the first time, Obi-Wan cursed the sluggish shuttle and the Neimoidians who had designed it. The ship was slow, weakly shielded and lacked maneuverability, much like the greedy merchants they were designed to carry.

The vessel rocked again, and Obi-Wan was almost jolted from his seat.

He let out an exasperated sigh, what he wouldn't give for a LAAT/i gunship. His sole experience with the gunships had been brief, but he had been impressed with their speed and firepower.

As another droid starfighter exploded, Obi-Wan began to question whether he would be better off taking one of the STAP's in the rear of the shuttle and trying to make it past the Republic lines alone.

He considered the thought for a few moments, and then glanced around at the six IG-100 Magnaguards that were standing straight, their feet magnet-locked to the deck. He would need their assistance to subdue Mace and bring him to Dooku. Obi-Wan knew he couldn't defeat the venerable Jedi Master on his own, not even with the additional training that Dooku had imparted to him.

He took a deep breath and called on the Force, drawing on the energy to wash away his doubt and fill him with the strength to do what was necessary. But even with the Force filling him with strength, Obi-Wan remained wary of fighting a Jedi whose strength was said to rival Master Yoda himself.

* * *

><p>Mace wished Yoda was here.<p>

A pair of spindly battle droids advanced on him, their blasters spewing galvenized beams of crimson energy.

Mace was already deep in the Force's warm embrace, and his violet blade flashed twice, batting the bolts back into the droids, dropping them to the charred surface of the battlefield.

Chaos surrounded Mace, with clones blasting droids to pieces, the experienced members of Lightning Squadron decimating the Separatist ranks.

But even as the clones blasted the last of the B-1's to scrap, a trio of MTT's came lumbering over the horizon, their front-mounted blaster cannons unleashing crimson death on Mace's troops.

"Scatter!" commanded the Jedi Master, and the clones obeyed, throwing themselves out of the line of fire. Not all were successful though, and Mace felt the Force vibrate in anguish as over a dozen clones perished.

Mace gritted his teeth, and sprang aside as a pair of thick blaster bolts pulverized the spot where he'd been standing.

His blood began to boil with a hot fury, and he embraced the fury, taking his anger and using to summon the Force.

The great energy responded, filling Mace with great strength and he charged.

Moving faster than the human eye could follow; Mace dodged the MTT's fire and leapt onto the lead transport's front hatch. Mace had studied the design of the Trade Federation's war machines after Naboo, and he plunged his lightsaber into the transport's egress mechanism. Shoving the blade up to the hilt, he dragged it around in a circle, disabling the MTT's ability to disgorge its troops.

But even as Mace crippled the war machine, the two other transports unleashed their droids in short order. Dozens of super battle droids landed on the scorched earth and began blasting away at the remains of Lightning Squadron with their built-in cannons.

Mace sprang from the MTT and landed gracefully in front of a trio of SBD's, the violet lightsaber moving so fast that two of the machines didn't even get off a single shot.

Even as its comrades were falling to the ground, the last droid rounded on Mace, its cannons blasting away at the Jedi Master.

Mace leapt aside with unnatural speed, and before the droid could turn to follow him, he swept his blade forward, bisecting the machine. As the super battle droid collapsed, Mace spun on his heel and threw his free hand out and Force-shoved a pair of droids that had been trying to draw a bead on him.

As Mace focused on a new set of opponents, he felt a faint reverberation in the Force, and turned to face the horizon, where a battered and smoking Separatist shuttle was quickly approaching his position.

The Force shouted a warning, and Mace shoved his blade behind his back, deflecting a blaster shot back into the droid that had fired it without taking his gaze off the shuttle. He narrowed his Force sense on the ship, and his eyes widened ever so slightly as he recognized a strong Force presence aboard the enemy craft.

* * *

><p>The shuttle was shaking constantly now, and an acrid stench had filled the cockpit, forcing Obi-Wan to draw on the Force to flush the smoke from his lungs. The Magnaguards stood motionless, their electrostaffs gripped in duralloy hands.<p>

The deck shook violently and then went still, causing Obi-Wan to realize that they had, in fact, crashed. Scrambling for his crash webbing, Obi-Wan undid the restraints and leapt to his feet, his hand closing on the cold steel hilt on his lightsaber.

He glanced at one of the Magnaguards; a bone-white cape was draped over the machine, distinguishing it from its unclothed brethren.

"IG-109, prepare your men,"

"Yes, my lord," the droid intoned in its deep, metallic voice.

It felt wrong, calling the lifeless droids 'men', but it gave him a sense of comfort. Comfort that he wasn't really commanding soulless machines whose only purpose was to kill.

The Magnaguards snapped to attention as one, their staffs crackling to life. The rear hatch slid open and a fresh cloud of smoke blew into the cabin.

Raising his sleeve against the acrid air, Obi-Wan followed the killer droids out of the ship and into the battle.

* * *

><p>Mace flicked his blade twice, batting a droid's shots back into its alloy body, all the while moving swiftly towards the downed shuttle. He sensed a single powerful Force presence and the ghostly echoes of battle droids.<p>

A sextet of skeletal ivory droids emerged from the smoke cloud, double-ended staffs gripped in their alloy hands, electricity crackling from their tips.

Mace raised the violet sword and charged.

The skeleton droids met his charge with startling speed, their staffs sparking with deadly energy.

The droids entered striking distance and swung their weapons at Mace, but the Jedi Master had dropped to one knee and scythed his leg through that of a killer droid, dropping the machine to the ground.

The other droids shoved their weapons toward the fallen Jedi, but Mace called on the Force and leapt away, landing five meters away from the gangly killers.

Moving with mechanical speed, the remaining five droids lunged at the Jedi, but only three made it, as Mace seized the body of their fallen comrade in a telekinetic grip and smashed into the group, knocking two more to the burned ground.

Then the droids were on him, staffs sparking and thrusting, forming a cage of electricity around the Korun Master.

But Mace Windu's bladework was second only to Yoda, , and the violet lightsaber spun and flashed, deflecting blows and knocking aside staffs with such speed that an observer would have thought there were twelve blades instead of one.

The droids forms were some of the most advanced Mace had seen, and he recognized Dooku's hand in their programming. But as skilled as they were, they were still droids, and all droids could be predicted.

Sinking deep into the Force, Mace let it guide his blade and show him the future.

He parried a high thrust to the head from the first droid, leapt over a sweeping blow to the legs from the second, sidestepped a chest lunge from the third and drove his amethyst blade directly into the machine's chest.

The droid's crimson photoreceptors lost their glow and it toppled like a tree.

Mace back flipped away from the two remaining droids, and landed five meters away, his blade held up in a high guard.

The droid's reaction time was instantaneous and they charged for their foe with the single-mindedness of machines.

Mace summoned the Force, drawing the great energy to him, and when the droids were a meter away, he unleashed the strongest Force wave he could muster.

The droids went blown away like leaves in a gale and then Mace was standing alone, in the middle of the battlefield, all of his enemies vanquished.

Save one.

"Come out!" Mace shouted, not bothering to conceal his anger, "I can sense you, Obi-Wan."

His dark eyes narrowed on the cloud of smoke surrounding the broken shuttle, "Show yourself, you coward!"

A familiar figure emerged from the smoke.

Mace hadn't seen the Jedi Knight in months, and he was startled by the physical changes that the Jedi Knight had undergone.

Obi-Wan's beard was gone, and his hair had been trimmed. His outfit was black Chandrilan nanosilk, and for a moment Mace thought he was looking at younger version of Dooku.

A silver lightsaber hung from Obi-Wan's belt, and his blue eyes had an cold hardness to them.

"Master Windu," the Jedi Knight said pleasantly, "I must ask you to surrender."

Mace's eyes narrowed and he raised his humming blade, "Not in this lifetime."

Obi-Wan gave soft sigh and ignited his own azure lightsaber with a snap-hiss.

"Then I suppose we'll have to do this the hard way."

The rogue Knight raised his blade and charged.


End file.
